Detén el tiempo
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Detén el tiempo, no dejes que todo aquello se pierda. ¿Dejarás que suba a este tren?, realmente espero poder ver un minuto más tu cálida sonrisa acompañándome hacia donde sea que vaya, realmente deseo que detengas mi mano antes de subir. [Universo Alterno].


**Serie: **Naruto

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

**Autora: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Detén el tiempo**

_¿Estarás conmigo?_

Sus ojos se pasearon constantemente por los diferentes autos que recorrían la autopista, como una mancha que recorría cualquier rumbo, sin algo en específico, ¿Qué sabría ella sobre algo específico?

Por primera vez estaba simplemente sentada tranquila.

Poco tiempo quedaba para que llegara hasta su destino, un suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras corría el largo cabello rojo hacia un lado para que no le molestara a la vista. Miró el piso, frunciendo después el ceño, haciendo la mano puño.

El taxista no tardó demasiado tiempo en dejarla en su destino.

Recordaba una situación idéntica a aquella, aunque era más niña, pequeña, apenas entrando a la pubertad pero con el mismo largo cabello rojizo que la caracterizaba y cubría todo su cuerpo.

Bajando la cabeza, miró sus manos, para después mirar alrededor de la estación, buscando algo con la mirada. Solo después centro su mirada en el pequeño collar que reposaba en su cuello, una espiral curiosa adornaba el mismo con tonalidades naranja, mordió sus labios, apretando los dientes.

_Lo que sea_

Se murmuró mentalmente, mientras tiraba el pequeño collar en dirección hacia las flores que adornaban la entrada del lugar, creía recordar algo similar de su infancia.

Pequeños recuerdos recorrieron su cabeza, aquel parque, la hamaca, la casa, corriendo, jugando, las risas y las lágrimas de _aquella ocasión. _Más sin embargo, no miró atrás, de niña no lo hizo, ahora tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Frunció su ceño y se volteó una última vez.

¿Esperaba algo?, No en realidad, su mirada solamente se paseaba entre las personas, admirando una última vez aquel lugar, para después entrar a la estación donde la esperaría su tren.

_Bueno…_

Quizá si esperaba algo, quizá si prefería correr a la estación con los ojos cerrados para evitar el dar media vuelta y detenerse, o ponerse a rezar que se detuviera el tiempo. ¿Era posible detener el tiempo?, se suponía que no.

Chocó con algunas personas, más sin embargo aquello no detuvo su carrera.

Si quiera se fijó si chocaba contra algún conocido o no, corrió y corrió, usando toda la energía que la caracterizaba mientras continuaba con sus dientes fuertemente apretados.

Se metería a aquel tren, se iría hacia otra ciudad y todo estaría bien.

Llegando hasta el lugar donde debería dar sus boletos, una pequeña voz le _rogó _que se detuviera, que esperara, que rogara que _quizá _de nuevo su mano la detuviera.

Mordió su labio otra vez. –posiblemente tendría heridas después-. Y meditó.

Aquella vez, aquella ocasión de infancia, su mano detuvo la suya antes de que diera el paso al tren, ahora… ¿Ahora donde estaba?, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente recordando que en esta ocasión no habría una sonrisa y una mano cálida pidiéndole que se quedara.

Miró de reojo.

¿Cabellera rubia en algún lugar?

Para nada, no estaba allí. ¡Deja de esperar que aparezca! Se reprochó, tragando saliva, solamente dio un paso en el tren, comenzando a recordar mucho más al respecto, aquella escena idéntica en su cabeza, aquellas situaciones que ocurrieron después.

Una sola lágrima de tristeza fue la única prueba del instante de dolor cuando la mujer se fue.

Los recuerdos de ella eran la única prueba de que existió.

Aquellos recuerdos en los cuales comenzaba a _sumergirse_ a medida que avanza el tren.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, este es un MK en universo alterno. Como no les puedo prometer un fic de 20 capitulos. -porque soy ridiculamente floja y sé que se me irá la inspiración-. les traigo esto, no será de muchos capítulos, se dividirá en partes que corresponden a edades. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Kushina se iba? ¿Y Minato?.

¡Les dejo las preguntas!. Espero que les interese, intentaré actualizar de forma continua, además de que buscaré evitar el UA, aunque no prometo irme de a ratos, pero bueno, espero que les guste y les interese, de igual manera, una vez termine esta historia les daré la canción en la que me inspiré y que me gustaria escucharan mientras leen todo. En fin. ¡Sin mas! Buenos días/tardes/noches.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
